


Seattle Times

by Oreogrrl



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Past Drug Use, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreogrrl/pseuds/Oreogrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random one-shots about everybody's favorite Seattlite Conduits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This deals a lot with anxiety and depression, so if you are triggered by such I would advise you to skip this chapter

Delsin had only ever wanted someone to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. 

After Reggie's death he kept strong, he was distracted by the task at hand. He knew that the only way to avenge Reggie and finally make everything alright was to stay clear headed and finally expose Augustine. Even afterwards he was able to  stay strong for Betty and the rest of the Akomish, at least during the day he was. Once the darkness rolled around he would find himself crying over the papers that were handed out at both Reggie's and their parents' memorials every night. His ability to stay strong seemed to vanish rapidly.

One night Fetch found her way into his apartment. "Hey Dels, I'm so-" she cut herself short when she saw Delsin cowered on the floor sobbing. She was able to catch a glimpse of the paper he was holding. "Delsin. . ." she sighed out.

All he could do in response was look up. His sad eyes said everything before he whispered "I just miss them so much, you know?"

Fetch slowly sat down next to him and nodded. "I definitely know," she replied as she remembered Brent's lifeless body after their nastiest fight. The way he had begged for mercy as she began to use her powers. Fetch shivered at the thought of what she had done.

The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes, both remembering their own losses. Fetch sluggishly began getting closer to Delsin. She quietly sat there, hugging Delsin as she remembered all of her own pain. After the hug she sat back in the same spot as before. "I know it hurts, Dels, I do, but you have to know, it gets better. I mean, I did pretty alright in the whole romance department afterwards," at that she knudged his shoulder and he let out a small laugh underneath a sniffle, "and you know that I will always be right here for you." Delsin nodded sheepishly and leaned into Fetch's side. "Now come on, Smokes. Let's get you some much needed rest," she said as she helped him up.

Once he was able to make his way to a standing position, Fetch began to help him take off his unnecessary clothes. She started with his beanie, and then moved on to his vest. She payed special attention to unzipping his hoodie. The two began communicating with hums and facial expressions, and to Delsin, it was easier to understand than any conversation they had before. In the end, delsin was stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. Fetch, who had shown up in her sleep shorts anyways, led him to his bedroom.

"Fetch?" he muttered, and she hummed in return. "Thank you. For doing this and being here."

The girl smiled, although unnoticable in the dark room. She hushed him and then helped him get settled into the bed. Before she left his room she turned back towards his bed and softly remarked, "Don't worry, Dels. Everything is going to be alright."


	2. Heat

Warm days seldom came in Seattle, even during the summer, but there would always be the one day that was unbearably hot. On that day, undoubtedly, there would be a party at the longhouse, and Delsin, much to his dismay, would be forced to at least wear a tank top. "Ah, c'mon now, Smokes! Haven't you become accustomed to the heat?" Fetch remarked while grabbing his hands. While Delsin contemplated actual letting out some smoke just to get her to let go, he made one of the best pouts Fetch had ever seen.

The snort that she gave in return was almost as entertaining.

While the two bickered on for many more minutes, Fetch tried ending the feud, and getting Delsin off their beaten down sofa by challenging him to a race. "Neon versus Smoke! First one to Betty's gets to decide the other's fate!" Then, just as suddenly as she had blurted out her dare, she was off in a flash of pink and purple.

Delsin began to shout at the streak of fuchsia as he dashed through their apartment building and leaped across the rooftops surrounding it. 

Unsurprisingly the young woman was able to reach their goal first. While cheering and whooping loudly, Delsin was able to catch her off guard and kiss her.

After they broke apart Fetch gathered herself again and quipped, "Now I really have to punish you. . ."

"Oh, I'll punish y-" Delsin began to flirt.

"So nice to see you, Delsin," Betty chirped out cockily as she strolled out of the cannery.

 The boy tried to readjust himself as he coughed and sputtered. "Oh, uh, Hi. It's, um, nice to see you, too, Betty," he stuttered out while Fetch laughed at him.

After having a good laugh, Betty took both Fetch and Delsin over to the longhouse. As they walked, their conversation had somehow wandered to the point of Betty reminding the young couple, "Now, you kids know that we need some more Akomish kids running around here." 

Fetch almost stopped dead in her tracks and Delsin was sent into yet another awkward coughing fit. The girl tried to derail the conversation by replying, "Betty, what about that couple, erm, some of Delsin's schoolmates, I heard she was expecting. . ."

The older woman chuckled. "Ah, Sam and his wife. Yes, I guess she is." Betty paused and then took a more serious tone. "Could you at least move back on to the reservation?"

Delsin hesitated, as he thought.  His family's home was technically his, but he didn't tell Fetch or Eugene. He didn't want to leave the two, or their shitty little apartment in downtown Seattle. "Betty, I just, I can't," the young man stated.

Slightly hurt, but mostly understanding, Betty rubbed his back and sighed. "It's okay, Delsin. I understand."

 

Later that night as the young couple were relaxing on their old, well-loved couch, Fetch spoke up. "I know about the house," she exclaimed suddenly. Delsin was caught by surprise and stayed silent. "You should go. You belong there. I mean, you lived there, for what? 24 years? You've only been here for a few months, and you don't owe us anything."

After seeing the distant look in her eyes, Delsin quickly replied, "I don't stay because I owe you anything. I stay because I love you." 

That was Fetch's breaking point. No one had told her they loved her since Brent died. She was in tears, but tried so hard to wipe them away, to make it so that this didn't turn into a conversation about her. "Dels. . ." she sighed to cover her sobs, "I love you, but they need you."

He stared at her with eyes harder than his usual light and airy look. "The tribe doesn't need me, I'm letting them live out their lives without my interference. I chose this life, here with you and Eugene. Nothing is going to make me change that."

 


End file.
